Bolin Hori
"Holy smokes! That's Bolin Hori! Yes, that's Bolin Hori. He's a good man. Well, not to mention, that guy must've done it right with his own job with his own darn good staff. Well, I would love this one." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Staff Wielders Bolin Hori is a member of Team ABRN. Bolin and his team were first revealed at the RTX 2015 RWBY Panel on August 7th, 2015. He was shown fighting Team RWBY alongside the rest of his team during the Vytal Festival Tournament. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he would also participate World War III as well. During the Beacon War, an Atlesian airship had been crash-landed (yet it's not been destroyed, but had just been damaged) by a Wirbelwind when he and his team, along with four (4) Atlas soldier and an Atlas sergeant, are in a crashed Atlesian airship that had been launched from Haven Academy, bount to go to Beacon Academy. An Atlesian airship had been crashed, but no one died in damaged Atlesian Airship, then he, his team, 4 (four) Atlas soldiers and a Atlas sergeant had are survived, yet some Nazi soldiers came to check a damaged Atlesian airship, and then he uses his staff to knock down many Nazi soldiers, then his team are attacking Waffen-SS soldiers to help him. After attacking the Nazi soldiers and the Waffen-SS soldiers, he and his team, along with the 4 (four) Atlas soldiers, Cayne Niklas, Shaw Ayaan, Daltom Coltan and Artuhr Tanr, and the Atlas sergeant, Gabryel Jareth, just found a battlefield of the Beacon War (or outside of Beacon Academy) to find allies and other teams. Fortunately, Team ABRN found out that other teams are fighting the Wehrmacht, the Irken Army, the Redcoats, the Locust Horde and the National People's Army, along with a few of the Korean People's Army that performs a land blockade and a few of the Russian Air Force and the People's Liberation Army Air Force that perform an aerial blockade. He attacks enemies and saves Beacon Academy, and also, he wanted to meet a Shaolin monk and a US Marine. He always fight enemy humans when he uses his staff with his team to fight against the Wehrmacht, the Redcoats, the Irken Army, the Locust Horde, the National People's Army, the Korean People's Army, the Russian Air Force and the People's Liberation Army Air Force. After such victory for Beacon Academy and the Future Alliance in the Beacon War, he and his team joined the Future Alliance when his team wanted to meet a US Marine and go to the United States, find what caused the Beacon War, and to meet his new friend in real life, because his team is very good at fighting enemy humans and Grimms in battle. Soon, the US Marines met him and Team ABRN when they wanted to meet the US Marines and United States Armed Forces, but he and Team ABRN will be a famous team for the United States Army by US Marines, who will be as fans of Team ABRN, but can find both shaolin kung fu and normal kung fu in Taiwan to meet his friends again in there. He can still use his staff, and yet, he can now use his new weapons when he was trained by the Future Army: an M6G Personal Defense Weapon System, various assault rifles, various shotguns, various shaolin weapons, and a combat knife. In battle, he and his team would make the US Marines have fanatic morale and good leadership to attack enemies, but he can also go against heavy enemies by his staff, be very good at shooting skills and perform a combat knife attack. Now he will fight for Team ABRN, and later including the Future Army, United States Marine Corps, Miles Callisto, the United States, Taiwan, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Haven Academy, Beacon Academy, the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Category:Aircraft Crash Survivors Category:Americans Category:Anime Characters Category:Asians Category:Asian-Americans Category:Black-Haired Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Cartoon Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters at Tiger Threat Level Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Combat Knife Wielders Category:Comic Characters Category:Crash Survivors Category:Fictional Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Future Army Members Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grimm Slayers Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Kung Fu Practitioners Category:Leaders Category:Light-Attituded Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Marines Category:Monster Slayers Category:Practitioners Category:Protectors Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Shaolin Kung Fu Practitioners Category:Sickle Wielders Category:Slayers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Sonic Speedsters Category:South Koreans Category:Speedsters Category:Staff Wielders Category:Survivors Category:Taiwanese Characters Category:Tanned Category:Team ABRN Members Category:Teenagers Category:United States Army Members Category:United States Marine Corps Members Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Weapons Users Category:Web Animation Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:YouTube Characters